The Beginning of the Rest of our Lives
by LnAngel
Summary: Bella & Edward have been dating for 2 years. Now high school is over and their bubble is imploding: one in Stanford, CA and the other at Julliard, NY. Will their relationship stay strong faced with distance and meeting new people? AU-All Human E/B & E/OC


**Author's Note 1:**_Ok, so this is the first fic I'm writing in english and I hope it won't suck too much. I will probably re-post the chapters later when they are checked and approved by a Beta since I'm not too sure about some of the vocabulary and verbs' conjugation. So if you're a Beta and you willing to help a poor little French fic writer to make this story better, contact me!!!_

**Author's Note 2:**_This story will contain some __**Edward/OC**__ so if you're not comfortable with the idea of Edward with someone other than Bella, __**DON'T READ IT**__!_

**Disclaimer:**_Everything related to Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while... I don't own the quote and the lyrics of Bob Dylan's song either. But the OC's in this story are all mine!_

********************

**PROLOGUE: The End of an Era**

_**Edward's POV**_

I was sitting along all the other seniors of Forks High School clad in a hideous blue and yellow gown and matching cap, waiting for the circus to begin. I was honestly bored out of my mind! On my right, Alice was watching her painted fingernails while humming an annoying R&B song. On my left, Emmett was fidgeting in his seat, turning around every few seconds to glance at his girlfriend of three years, Rosalie Hale.

A few moments later the principal finally moved to the front of the stage and taped the microphone to gather everyone attention. I briefly looked over my shoulder and there she was... My Bella was seated five rows behind smiling at me. I returned it with one of my crooked smiles that "dazzle" her, or so she says, and looked back toward the stage.

The principal was babbling shit about being proud of us, of our accomplishments, about our bright futures... Our future. I tuned out his voice and started thinking about what was going to happen in the next few months. All the changes that were coming and for which I wasn't too sure to be ready...

The little bubble of calm and comfort that was our life in Forks was coming to an end. My siblings and me, Bella, Rose and Jasper, we were always bitching about the town's size, the lack of things to do, of excitement... But the truth was: we had a good life here, peaceful, safe, simple. And now high school was over and everything was going to get complicated.

Of course I was ecstatic about being accepted to Julliard in the Music Division. Music has always been my main passion and the opportunity to study in the prestigious school was too good to let it pass me by. What was worrying me was the distance between Bella and me next year: I would be on the east coast in New York and she would live on the west coast studying Geological & Environmental Sciences at Stanford.

We were both going after what we really wanted to do with our lives and were happy and excited about it. But being so far apart for four years was going to be tough... We would still be together during each summer and for the other holidays, we would talk on the phone, send e-mails and texts. But after being together almost non-stop for two years except for her short visits to her mother in Florida, it was hard to imagine how we would cope with the situation.

And we weren't the only one to undergo big changes. My adopted siblings were also leaving Forks, as were the Hales. Fortunately for me, I wouldn't be alone in NY since Alice was going to study fashion design at the Parsons School. Her boyfriend and my best mate, Jasper, would be in New Haven having been accepted in the History department of Yale. Emmett and Rosalie were the only one sticking together and were going to be near Bella, which was a good point at last. Their direction: Berkeley. Rose was going into Law School and my brother in Mechanical Engineering. He would also be on the football team, one of the California Golden Bears.

I had a hard time picturing how things would be like in the fall... I don't know if I was more excited or scared to begin this new life where our group would be separated like that. The only thing I know is that I plan to spend a very eventful summer with all of them before we had to go on our way!

I finally emerged from my reflections when the principal finished his speech and started to call the name of the students. The first row stood up and made its way to the stairs leading to the stage. And so it begun! Cheers, smiles, handshakes, the parental units taking photos and clapping loudly...

The second row, where I was, stood up and I slowly followed Alice. The principal was still calling the names one by one and finally:

"Alice Cullen!"

My sister bonded up the stairs with her usual grace and cheerful attitude, a big smile on her face. She received a lot of applause (everybody liked Alice!) and so she was beaming at everybody, almost jumping with her diploma in her hand. She finally made her way down the podium and back to her seat.

"Edward Cullen!"

I started up the stairs and followed the ritual: take the diploma, handshake with the principal, smile for the photo and back to my place. Ok, one thing out of the way!

"Emmett Cullen!"

One thing for sure is that you can always count on my brother to make everything crazy. He ran to the principal and almost crashed into the poor guy, then started whooping loudly, weaving the diploma back and forth and finally jumped from the stage instead of taking the stairs like everyone else!

I turned around in my seat to see the reactions to his display. My father was shaking his head with an amused smile, my mother's cheeks were red from embarrassment, Jasper was laughing and Rose looked half way amused and aggravated. Emmett took his seat beside mine and slapped me on the back.

"Congrats, bro! We did it!"

"Fuck Em! Try to control your strength, it hurts! And lower your voice, please." I responded, wincing at the force of the blow.

I think I heard him mumble something like "You're no fun..." before he settled and watch the other students go up there. Not too long after it was Jasper and Rosalie's turn.

"Jasper Hale!"

He was his usual cool-as-a-cucumber self, strolling lazily on the stage and grinning. I don't think I've ever seen Jasper loose his countenance in any situation.

"Rosalie Hale!"

No change there either. The blond princess walked like she was on the fucking runway, chin up, chest forward, lips pouting and stilettos clacking, while my brother tried to fucking annihilate my earring with the cheering of his girl. Not that I didn't like Rose... She was a great girl, really intelligent and opinionated. But she was gorgeous and she knew it, so she was pretty conceited and stuck up sometimes.

The name calling continued and it was finally Bella's row. She was standing by the stairs, all pretty and bright-eyed, looking between us Cullens and her parents.

"Isabella Swan!"

One stair, two stair, three... And in a true Bella fashion she tripped on the last one and finished sprawled at the feet of the principal. Obviously everyone started laughing (Emmett even more loudly) and she got back standing, her face as red as a tomato, snatched her diploma and hurried down the stage to her seat. I thanked god that she didn't trip a second time with her speed!

The rest of the students followed and we were finally done. The principal gave his place to the valedictorian, Angela Webber, for the graduation speech. Everyone settled to listen and she started...

"Ralph Waldo Emerson once said: _« Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail. »_

As I reflect on the past four years here at Forks High, I'm reminded of the incredible trail that our class has left. Our class will not only be remembered for the things we've done here, but also for the things we will do after leaving this place.

If you're like me, I know you're super anxious and excited to leave, but before we do I want to take a few moments to congratulate you, challenge you and finally to thank those who help us get where we are today.

I'm truly proud to be part of this class of 2009! During the short four years we've spent in Forks High, we've left an impressive trail of achievement. If there is one thing to be said about our class it's that the class of 2009 get things done. I've been so inspired to see how many of you are pursuing your interests and passions, even while you were in high school and now as your choices of studies.

I truly believe that our class is going to go on to do incredible things. I envision that one day our class will be represented by upstanding politicians, medical professionals, Broadway actors and actresses, Grammy Award winning musicians, professionals athletes and amazing teachers and professors.

Not all of us will reach these highs, but most of us will make contributions just as great such as being responsible and caring mothers and fathers. No matter what you end up doing, I congratulate you for making it through high school and dreaming big.

Each of you has only one life to live and you're the only person who can live it out! I challenge you to be bold walking the path that has been planned for you. Sometimes it's tempting to take the easy way out, but persevering on the uniquely designed path for us will be the ultimate builder of our character.

As you've seen during the course of life, it's not always easy. Sometimes you're going to run into roadblocks, detours and dead ends! But I would like to share some insight that I received from a mentor of mine. She told me: _« Not everything that is easy is good. And not everything that is hard is bad. »_

In thinking of all the challenges that we've faced: everything from writing loan papers and college applications, memorizing Shakespeare to surviving chemistry, I concluded that all of these have made us stronger people.

It is in persevering through trials that our character is molded. Class of 2009, you have the opportunity to forge your own path. The journey of life will be different for each of us, but I'm excited to see how Forks High School class of 2009 will leave their marks on this city, this country and even our world.

None of this would be possible without those who've gone before us. Our teachers and parents have inspired us, possibly frustrated us, but ultimately they are the ones who've sacrificed a tremendous amount for us to be there, in this place, today. They are the people who've laid the foundations for us and giving us directions, encouragement and lots of love. On behalf of the class of 2009, I thank all of you!

Now it is up to us to blaze our trail. It has been an amazing four years and today is our day to celebrate what we've done, what we will do, and to simply be with the ones we love.

Today is the end of an era, the one of childhood. It's time for us to grow up and go into the real world where everything isn't always easy but where we will build ourselves as responsible citizens, true professionals, faithful friends and dedicated parents.

It's time to commit to a path, to get out of our shelves, to try things we've never dreamt of, to meet new people who will become a huge part of our lives, to experience everything life has to offer, may it be good or bad.

Yes today is the end of an era, but it's also the beginning of a new one. It's for each of us the beginning of the rest of our lives... May every one of you use it to its full potential!

As we go, I leave you with the words of the amazing poet that is Bob Dylan..."

_May God bless you and keep you always,  
May your wishes all come true,  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you.  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung,  
May you stay forever young.  
May you grow up to be righteous,  
May you grow up to be true,  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you.  
May you always be courageous,  
Stand upright and be strong,  
May you stay forever young.  
May your hands always be busy,  
May your feet always be swift,  
May you have a strong foundation  
When the winds of changes shift.  
May your heart always be joyful,  
May your song always be sung,  
May you stay forever young. _

Congratulations, class of 2009... We did it, the first part, the easy part, now it's time do the rest!"

********************

**A/N:** _So that's it, the beginning of my story. Hope you like it! If you do, don't forget to leave a review: encouragement are always appreciated. And if you don't, well you can still review: constructive criticism help me make this __better. Next chapter will be longer and is about what happen just after graduation and during the summer!_


End file.
